Remembering
by potterfan36041
Summary: Aisha decided that it was best to stay in Africa, but some months later Kimberly comes home to Angel Grove, for good with some guests in tow.  Remembering seems like it should be so easy, but some times, it isn't all it's stacked up to be.  OneShot.


"Rocky!" Tommy yelled down the hall as he ran up to him with a letter held in his hand.

"Why are you so happy?" Rocky asked as he looked through his locker, trying to find his picture of Aisha. He knew that it had fallen in there somewhere, he just had to find it.

"Kim's coming home," Tommy sang as he danced around in the hall and Rocky stopped his search for Aisha's picture to momentarily watch Tommy. He had not seen the red ranger this happy in a very long time

"Tommy, is it for good?" Rocky asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and then continued to dance around in the hall.

"What's with him?" Adam asked as he walked up to Rocky and saw Tommy dancing in the hallway. That was definitely a first for Tommy Oliver and he had the feeling that he was going to have more presented to him.

"Kim's coming home," Rocky said as he turned back to his locker and began his search again. He had to find that picture. It was the only thing that he had left of Aisha and he could not stand himself if he lost it.

"She's not the only one," Tommy said as he came back down to Earth. "Jason, Trini, and Zack are coming too and she mentioned there might be someone else, she just didn't say who it was.

"Rocky!" Adam yelped as he jumped up and down as Rocky's books had suddenly landed on his foot. Rocky, however, was not paying him any attentions. Could it be possible that Kim had Aisha, too?

"Tommy...who is it?" Rocky asked, completely ignoring Adam's continued complaints and the fact that he was still hopping on one foot.

"She didn't say," Tommy said as he bent down and picked up a picture. "But I think that you may get a new one of these, very soon."

"Aisha's coming home," Rocky said as he watched Tommy dance up the hallway, while most of their schoolmates stared at him.

"He didn't say that Rocky," Adam said as Rocky glared over at him. He didn't have to dash his hopes so soon. "You can always hope."

"That's what I'm doing," Rocky said as he put Aisha's picture back up, closed his locker and went to class.

-------------

"How are you?" Jason asked as he reached over and gave Kim a hug. He hadn't seen her in months, but she still looked the same to him, except that she was maybe just a tad bit more toned.

"Good, just ready to get back home. I know Tommy is going to be so happy," Kim said as she looked over at the three other passengers.

"I think ecstatic is the word you should use," Trini said as Zack nodded his head in agreement. They could only imagine what this last year had done to Tommy.

"I don't understand why I'm coming, I don't know anyone there," Aisha said as the others looked over at her and just shook their heads.

"You might not remember them, but I'm sure that they remember you," Kim said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. They were sure Aisha would remember Rocky once she got there, just like she had remembered them.

"Yeah, same thing with you," Aisha said with a smile as Kim nodded her head. When she had first run into Aisha, Aisha couldn't believe that she knew her, but then everything came back to her. She had the feeling she was about to experience much more of that. "How long is this flight?"

"Just long enough to take a good nap," Zack said as Trini nodded. None of them could wait until they were back home.

-------------

"Hey, no hitting below the belt," Tommy said as he dodged out of a puddies way.

"Tommy, help me!" Kat yelled as Tommy looked over and saw that she was pinned against a tree.

"Crap," Tommy muttered as he ran over to help her out of the predicament she was in. "Where's Rocky and Adam?"

"No clue, although they should have arrived by now," Billy said as a puddie shattered in front on him. "Were they going to pick up Kim?"

"No, I am," Tommy said as the last of the puddies disappeared and he looked over at them. "I gotta run, Kim will kill me if I'm late."

"Be careful, Tommy," Kat yelled to his back as Tommy nodded his head as he sprinted away. "Where could they be?"

"No clue," Tanya said as Billy looked over at her. She was the one that usually knew where Adam was if no one else did. "Adam just said that he had to go home this afternoon."

"Do you really think that Aisha is coming back?" Kat asked as she grabbed Billy's hand and he shrugged his shoulders. He knew anything was possible with Kim, she had been known to make miracles happen before now.

"It would be great if she did come back, Rocky needs her here, more than I ever thought possible," Tanya said as Kat nodded her head in agreement. They had all been affected when Aisha didn't come back, but Rocky had definitely taken it the hardest.

"If she comes back, then all the rangers will be in one town again and we deserve that. We all know that we could need help from each other at any time, especially with the Machine Empire," Kat said as Billy nodded his head in agreement as they walked up to the Youth Center and saw Adam and Rocky sparring. "Hey, did you just miss the entire message we sent you?"

"What message?" Adam asked as he straightened up and Rocky looked over at them. They certainly didn't seem like they were extremely happy with them.

"The communication systems have been on the fritz lately," Billy said as Kat just shook her head. She could not believe that Billy was actually able to say that the communicators malfunctioned with a straight face, he worked on the damn things all the time.

"Where's Tommy?" Rocky asked as they could see the anticipation in his face. He wanted them to say that he had gone to the airport, which was the truth, but they didn't know if they could say that to him.

"He went to the airport to pick them up," Billy said as Rocky's face lit up and Billy just shook his head. He knew that Aisha was coming back, but he had been forbidden to tell anyone about it. Aisha didn't remember any of them and he didn't want to be the one to break that to Rocky.

"Where is he bringing them?" Rocky asked as Billy shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no clue where Tommy was going to be bringing their friends, but the Youth Center was actually a pretty good guess.

"I think we should just stay put, Tommy would have told us if he was going to bring them somewhere else besides here," Kat said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

------------

"Who am I meeting right now?" Aisha asked as they walked off the ramp and she looked around. When she first met Kim and the others, they had looked familiar and she was scanning the crowd for anyone that looked even a tiny bit familiar.

"Tommy," Kim said as Aisha nodded her head. She couldn't place a face with the name, but she knew that Tommy was Kim's boyfriend. She didn't know that he was a ranger; she didn't remember being a ranger, but they hoped that her being around all the others would bring that back as well.

"Hopefully I'll remember," Aisha began as Tommy walked up to all of them and her eyes brightened. "Tommy!"

"Nice to see you too," Tommy said as Aisha gave him a bear hug and he stumbled backwards. He had honestly expected this sort of reaction from Kimberly, not from Aisha. Kim hadn't even been able to get to him yet, which surprised him. "So, you remember me?"

"Yeah, I do now. I don't know why I didn't before," Aisha said as she let Tommy go and he looked over at Kim, who was smiling at him. She wanted to kiss him until he was close to fainting, but she knew that she probably needed to just hold out on that. There were way too many people around and Tommy did care about things like that or at least he used to.

"Hey," Tommy whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a long hug. It was great to know that he was going to be seeing her everyday, but it did worry him that she was no longer a ranger and that she was dating a ranger. She knew that dangers, but things had changed since she had last been in Angel Grove. "It's good for you to be back."

"Yeah," Kim whispered back as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. She had to feel more than just the little peck on the cheek from him and she just hoped that he understood that that was the only reason she was doing this.

"Man, it's good to see you," Zack said as Tommy released Kim and Zack wrapped him up in a hug.

"Why do you look like crap?" Jason asked as he wrapped Tommy up in a hug and Tommy just shook his head. Jason did not want to hear the answer to that question.

"I'll explain it later," Tommy said as Trini gave him a hug and he smiled as she rejoined Jason's side. Jason hadn't had a chance to tell him about their relationship, but he was now sure that there was one, which was something that he couldn't say a few minutes before. "Come on, let's get your things so that we can go meet up with the others."

"Others?" Aisha asked as she racked her brain to try to remember any of her other friends from Angel Grove. She was at a loss right now, but she was sure that she would be able to remember them when she saw them, just like all the others.

"Don't worry, you know them," Kim said as Aisha just nodded. She sure hoped that she did, she didn't want to intrude on the rest of the reunion.

"Like I knew all of you," Aisha said as Kim nodded her head yes and Aisha just shook her head. There was not much that she could do about that situation, she just didn't remember them until she saw them. "How long of a ride is it?"

"Ten minutes, at the most," Tommy said as Aisha let out a yawn and he gave her an apathetic look. "The time change is rough on everyone at first."

"Yeah, I remember that now," Aisha said as they headed towards the vehicle that Tommy had brought.

"You didn't get rid of the jeep, did you?" Kim asked as Tommy shook his head no as he loaded her luggage into the back. He had no clue how she had handled this amount of luggage on her own, but somehow she had. "The rest of my stuff will get here sometime this week."

"You have more?" Tommy asked, as Kim nodded her head yes. His parents had agreed to let her stay there, under certain conditions, since her parents had moved away from Angel Grove.

"Yeah, I've got all my gymnastics gear and everything else that I bought while I was there," Kim said as Tommy just shook his head. He could not really believe that that was the truth, but he did know how Kim liked her retail therapy.

"You know that you're going to have to downsize some," Tommy said as Kim shook her head no. He didn't know how she was going to fold it and that made all the difference in packing things. "Okay, if you can do it."

"Is this what you're going to be like when the two of you get married?" Jason asked as Tommy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how he would change when they got married, but he was sure that he would either build her a closet that was big enough to house all her crap or that he would just learn to deal with no closet space at all.

"We don't need to talk about marriage," Kim said as Tommy just nodded his head in agreement as they all piled into the car.

"Wait until Rocky sees her," Tommy whispered to Kim as she nodded. She had known what this would mean to Rocky and she had thought that it was definitely worth giving him a surprise.

"Yeah," Kim said as she leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes. She had learned how to go to sleep in only a matter of minutes and was sure that she would be dead to the world by the time that they got to the Youth Center.

-------------

"Do any of you know when the flight was supposed to come in?" Rocky asked as they just shook their heads no. If they had known, then they would have told him, but Tommy hadn't even explained it to them. It seemed that Tommy wanted to keep this as much of a secret as he could.

"Don't worry, they'll be here as soon as they can. They don't want to keep us waiting too long on a school night," Kat said, as she was sure that Tommy was going to have to show up at school tomorrow, even if he did stay up with Kim all night.

"Ernie," Jason said as he walked into the Youth Center and Ernie looked up and smiled. It was definitely good to have them back. The place wasn't the same without them there.

"Your usual, on the house?" Ernie asked as Jason nodded his head yes. "Where are the others?"

"Kim and Tommy went for a walk in the park; Tri and Zack went to look at the school, things have changed since the Power Rangers' Zords kinda destroyed it," Jason said as Ernie nodded. He was sure that Kim and Tommy were not going to stop by tonight, but all of the others would make it.

"No one else came?" Rocky asked as Jason shook his head no. "Who else?"

"You'll find out when you see them. Sorry, but Kim swore me to secrecy and I don't want to deal with her wrath," Jason said as Rocky nodded. He knew better than to cross Kim, they all did.

"Wow," Aisha said as she walked into the Youth Center and looked around. There was no place like this Miami and she wished that she had had this place to hang out at.

"Ish," Rocky muttered as Aisha looked over at all of them and her eyes lit up. She did remember all of them and now she wondered how she could forget some of them.

"Rocky!" Aisha screamed with excitement as she ran over and gave him a hug and he spun her around. He had missed her so much and to know that she remembered him made him feel so much better. "Oh, I've missed you."

"Ish," Rocky said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she snuggled into his arms. She did not want him to let go of her, she wanted to stay like this forever. "I've missed you too."

"Why did it take me so long to remember you?" Aisha asked as Rocky looked down at her with a confused look. He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he was sure that he would understand it eventually.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad that you're back," Rocky said as Zack and Trini walked into the Juice Bar and smiled as they walked up to the two of them.

"So you remember him?" Trini asked as Aisha nodded her head as they walked over to the other rangers, who were smiling at how happy they were. The two of them had been so close before they all became Zeo rangers and now they got to be close again.

"Hey, Ish," Adam said as he moved to give her a hug and she unwrapped herself from Rocky's arms. "How you doing?"

"Good, it's just so weird that I remember you and I've never really met you before, unless I lived another life or something," Aisha said as Tanya shook her head. She had lived a different life, but because she was not a ranger, she was not able to remember her old life. Tanya, however, was able to remember it because of the powers instilled in her.

"Funny you should say that," Tanya said as Aisha looked at her and her eyes widened. "Yeah, now you remember what really happened."

"Yeah, when did I forget? How could I forget? I was a ranger," Aisha murmured as she looked at all of them. She didn't know how this could happen, but somehow it did.

"Yeah," Rocky said as Aisha noticed that he was keeping his distance more than he usually would have.

"Come on, let's go to the park. I'm sure that they'll let me catch up on all the latest villains later," Aisha said as she grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him out of the Juice Bar.

"I'm glad that the two of them are getting along," Trini said as Billy's eyes lit up and he gave her a strong hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Why didn't you write to tell us?" Billy asked as Trini looked back over at Jason and Zack.

"Kim," Jason said as Billy nodded. Kim did like to pull off surprises and although they had known that Jason, Zack, and Trini were coming home, they certainly had not known anything about Aisha.

-------------

"Rocky, I can't believe…I thought I had lost you," Aisha whispered as they sat down in a secluded grove that Kim and Tommy had shown them a couple of years ago.

"So had I," Rocky said as he gave her a long hug and she molded herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much, Ish."

"What happened to me?" Aisha asked as Rocky pulled her down to the ground and she settled against him.

"You felt a calling in Africa and you and Tanya switched places. I couldn't believe it when I first heard it, but what could I do about it? There was no going back in time to bring you back to me," Rocky said as Aisha weakly nodded. She had known that something had not felt quite right about being in Africa, she just didn't understand it until now. She had had another life, a good one and she had given it up to help out the animals.

"How long have I been gone?" Aisha asked as she could see how the stress had affected Rocky.

"About five months," Rocky said as Aisha nodded. She hadn't known why, but over the last few months things had been falling into place and now she understood it was because she had finally come back to the people she knew at the right time.

"I'm sorry to do that to you Rocky," Aisha said as she saw the tears fall and reached over to catch them and as she did, found herself straddling Rocky, who pulled her into a strong kiss.

"I've missed you, Ish," Rocky muttered as they broke their kiss and he looked at her and saw the small smile on her lips.

"I hadn't realized what I was missing until I came back here," Aisha said as Rocky's arms wrapped tightly around her and he held her close as she cried against him. "I love you, Rocky."

"I love you too, Ish," Rocky said as he smiled at her, thinking that this had to be the best surprise that he had ever had. He had gotten the one woman that he loved back and that was something that he had never thought would happen after Zordon's words. He had been sure that he would never see Aisha again, but here she was and she still wanted him, which delighted him more than anything else in the world.


End file.
